Usuario discusión:KSK/2008
Feliz Año 2008 Te deseo lo mejor para el proximo año y te doy gracias por todos los consejos y las ayudas que me das, no cabe duda que eres mi Jedi Master KSK, -aunque si prefieres Maestro Jedi-. En efecto en la página que comenzé ayer de la serie TIE, lo deje en english todo, si en efecto me gusta ver nombres en inglés y aquí en México se acostumbra mucho, me creeras que en relación a esta página lo hize adrede, pues si, era mucho trabajo traducir, ya era tarde y la verdad quería ver algo de colaboración en el tema y ... ¡así fue! Te quedó muy bien, veo que integraste la página muy similar a como viene en inglés, te felicito fue muy buen trabajo, pero no creas, constantemente estoy revisando el Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars, por ejemplo cuando hice los temas de hiperespacio, hipermotor y su traslado a hiperimpulsor y el de espaciopuerto con su traslado a Puerto espacial, me es de mucha utilidad, el que si no había usado es el del diccionario de términos de Star Wars ya lo revisé algo y parece muy bueno. Bueno mi buen amigo, te deseo lo mejor, mucha diversión en la Wiki, como me ha pasado a mi, que me esta absorviendo, apasionando (me estoy asustando), y es que hay tanto, por hacer pero TANTO por hacer, de verdad, en inglés llevan ¡mas de 54 mil temas! no hay cosa que se les escape. Te dejo si no dirás que te estoy escribiendo la biblia aquí, además hay tanto por hacer, me voy a dedicar a naves y a lo de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ansion. Oye no, me falta lo de los bots, por favor sigue buscando, ayer estuve poniendo hiperespacio, hipermotor, hiperimpulsor y espaciopuerto por todas las páginas (como te habrás dado cuenta) cuando por lo que leí un bot entre sus funciones está ¡hacer ligas automáticas! ¿que me dices? --Alharo Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK ANTE TODO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y preguntarte si no habría que cambiar los artículos del hiperimpulsor de este mes. Gracias --Manuelin 12:24 2 ene 2008 (UTC) Dudas Saludos Maestro KSK, tengo las dudas: #¿Porqué en la tabla de información de naves no sale el dato "sistema de hiperimpulsión" cuya clave es "sishiperimpulsor"? seguramente es otra, pero yo la copié de la zona de plantillas de información. #¿Que pasó con el texto explicativo que puse en el tema Caza Jedi, estuvo bien que se transformase en página de desambiguación, pero donde crees que deba ponerse entonces lo que había puesto? GYV Según yo he puesto casi todas las traducciones oficiales que conozco (del artículo de Vector Prime saqué lo de Renovador, por ejemplo), mas es inevitable que haya alguna que no conozca. Seguramente se me ha pasado algo por ahí, como coralskipper, pero a veces no me doy cuenta, y trato de corregirlo cuando pueda. He pensado en poner las plantillas TOF y TNO, pero hasta que acabe con el artículo, ahora me tomarían mucho tiempo. Gracias por la felicitación... al principio mi intención no era hacerlo tan extenso, pero así está saliendo, y la verdad siento que va bien. De que hay spoilers hay spoilers, pero como por lo que veo en España no han editado los libros desde hace unos años, pues quién sabe si los vayan a sacar. Así pasó acá, que pusieron los cómics de Dark Force Rising y sólo sacaron 4, eso fue bastante molesto, y tardé 5 años en saber cómo terminaba (valió la pena la espera, claro, pero hombre! sólo les faltaban 2 numeritos, no les costaba nada). PD- ¿Me puedes pasar la plantilla organizaciones? Para la de Tendrando Arms--Jedabak 00:08 6 ene 2008 (UTC) Wookiee-ookiee por Navidad Hola, vi ayer todavía lo de la wookiee-ookiee navideña, a pesar de que había sido hace casi tres semanas. Como hoy termina la Navidad estoy a tiempo de felicitarte las Pascuas a tí también y darte las gracias, aunque sea con tanto retraso. Me parece muy bien que se motive a la gente de esta forma. Llevo un trimestre desaparecido de aquí, entre otras cosas ha sido culpa de un foro de rol, pero afortunadamente ya no tiene actividad y me libera un montón de tiempo para volver. Ni siquiera conozco a Gardek, pero me trataré de poner al día y seguir contribuyendo de la forma que mejor se me da. --Palpatine81 10:15 13 ene 2008 (UTC) Empire's back Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo de peticiones y lo de saludos y agradecimientos de tu página. Respecto a lo de las votaciones soy demasiado exigente, pero ya voté a favor del destructor estelar imperial como artículo a desarrollar. Venía a traducir artículos, pero está visto que el oficio más demandado (y por suerte el que mejor se me da) es el de correcciones menores y categorización, no me voy a poner con las imágenes si no sé todo acerca de ellas y no me llama la atención. Hay suficientes Jedi para mantener la paz en la galaxia, pero no bastan en caso de una guerra, y negros nubarrones de yuuzhan vong. No sé, la gente que pasa por aquí lo hace con la mejor intención, simplemente hay algunos demasiado atrevidos que quieren hacer artículos como churros, cuando uno bueno o completo lleva su tiempo. Precisamente para escribir un par de líneas sobre el Thalmussen tuve que documentarme y me pasé de la raya, tanto juego que llevo eones sin aparecer por aquí. Las normas de edición de artículos están ahí, con un par de cursillos de formación y el ímpetu de los colaboradores puede mejorar mucho. --Palpatine81 21:37 14 ene 2008 (UTC) Ya llevo un año aquí. Acabo de ver que fue hace justo un año cuando me distes la bienvenida a Star Wars wiki. Quería agradecerte tu apoyo, y desearte suerte para seguir encauzando este proyecto para que tenga calidad y sea una eficaz herramienta, de consulta para quienes busquen información y de diversión para nosotros. --Palpatine81 23:00 17 ene 2008 (UTC) Saludos y Respuesta Creo que sé a que te refieres, pensé que si ponía la fuente y quitaba las opiniones personales no importaría pues solo estaba hablando del argumento del comic; borra/modifica los ártículos que consideres necesario o indicamelos. Por otra parte gracias por darme la bienvenida (supongo que eres el administrador, junto con Palpatine81, que también me saludó). Si que estoy un poco perdido y aunque intento hacer artículos con el formato y la calidad adecuadas aún me queda por aprender bastante (:S como se rediereccionan nombres, que categorías hay??). Gracias por la paciencia e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible (pd: te agradecería que si hago algo mal me lo indiques para remediarlo).--Darth Yooth 00:02 18 ene 2008 (UTC) Inquisidores Hola Ksk q tal?? no deberias actualizar tatno los artículos de los inquisidores como el nominado a articulo destacado ya que esta acabando el mes y no hay ninguno para el mes que viene. Gracias --Manuelin 12:37 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla e-book Perdón Maestro, me podrías decir donde encuentro la plantilla para e-book--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 04:32 4 feb 2008 (UTC) Star Wars wiki Hola Ksk he mirado el articulo de Star Wras Wiki y ya que esos datos son de hace 5 meses casi no sería mejor actulizarles ya. Gracias--Darth paxis 19:15 14 feb 2008 (UTC) Cronología NJO ¿Sería una referencia para cada una de las batallas? Lo haré mañana.--Jedabak 23:24 15 feb 2008 (UTC) Sabías qué? ¿Qué hay KSK? Aparentemente no hay una página para ir poniendo los nuevos Sabías qué?, como lo hay para las Citas del Día, las únicas que hay (a menos que me equivoque) son el Archivo y la página de propuestas.--Jedabak 23:07 18 feb 2008 (UTC) I Mofferencia Una pregunta Ksk yo el dia de la Mofferencia no pude asistir a toda pero asistí a las divagaciones finales ¿me puedo poner la etiketa de q asisti a la I Mofferencia o no?? Categorías de las naves Hola KSK, estuve leyendo tu mensaje y veo que tienes razón, cambiare las categorías a una traducción mas especifica de la pagina en Ingles, por ejemplo, a los cazas que coloque en Categoría:Cazas estelares lo cambiare a Categoría:Clases de Cazas estelares y luego continuare con el resto de las categorías. Por otro lado estuve pensando como dividirlas. Te parece bien: *Clases de Cazas estelares *Clases de corbetas (naves de combate de hasta 200 metros de eslora) *Clases de fragatas (naves de entre 200 hasta 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de cruceros medianos (naves de combate de entre 400 hasta 800 metros de eslora) *Clases de Destructores (todos los considerados destructores) *Clases de Cruceros de batalla (mas de 800 metros de eslora) *Clases de Acorazados (las súper naves de mas de 4000 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros ligeros (hasta 100 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros medianos (hasta 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros pesados (mas de 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de naves de transportes (todas aquellas usada para el transporte de pasajeros ya sean armadas o no) Por supuesto las medidas son orientativas y no absolutas, y las cree yo, si hay alguna clasificación ya existente, por favor pasamela. Esperando tu respuesta y mas cualquier idea que pueda ser de ayuda --Gabriel Solo 14:07 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Categorías de naves Gracias, justo me disponia a buscar el árbol en Wookipedia.--Gabriel Solo 13:18 1 mar 2008 (UTC) invincible Perdon ksk pero creo que Invincible será publicado el 13 de mayo y no en Junio de 2008 Gracias 19:16 4 mar 2008 (UTC) Actualizar datos Hola Ksk q tal?? no deberian actualiarse lo tabla q muestra la evolución de la Wiki desde septiembre de 2007?? --Manuelin 17:24 10 may 2008 (UTC) gracias por la ayuda KSK Hola KSK, soy Herdra (alexander), que recibi tu correo y queria agradecerte que me ayudaras a contactar, un saludo Gran Guerra Sith Rayos, yo que llevaba ya 3 páginas :p... en fin, que bueno que lo puse ahora, si no hubiera hecho más innecesariamente.-- 17:01 12 may 2008 (UTC) *Sí, es lo que estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo es un artículo muy, muy largo.-- 18:38 12 may 2008 (UTC) Entrevista para HoloRed Estelar Muchísimas gracias por tu aportación para el número 10 del fanzine de HoloRed Estelar. Espero que te guste el resultado. Te envié una copia digital por correo, pero puedes verlo directamente siguiendo este enlace.--Gardek 15:14 16 may 2008 (UTC) Colo y sando, nombres categorías Saludos KSK. En marzo me informaste de la situación de la wiki y dijiste que me iba a asustar e igual me volvía a ir, y así fue pero no por eso, sino porque mi hermano estaba estudiando Bachillerato y nos quitaban el ordenador, y sólo ahora que ha aprobado se lo han devuelto por un tiempo. Sigo con el mismo viejo ordenador, y enganchado al proyecto. Te escribo por el tema del "pez garra colo" y el "monstruo acuático sando". Lo más fácil para la vuelta era retomar todo donde lo dejé y he echado un vistazo a esos artículos. Del sando no sé porqué has quitado las interwikis, y de ambos tampoco entiendo que volvieras a ponerles el nombre en inglés en el texto. Es que mirando el historial vi que habías trasladado los artículos a esos nombres en español y me fie que fueran buenos porque no tenía referencias propias y tu aportación constituye un auténtico argumento de autoridad. Aparte claw es garra, y aunque en algún merchandising salieran escritos en inglés si hubiese una traducción oficial la daría por buena. Bueno, ante todo enhorabuena por seguir al pie del cañón y seguir contribuyendo en este proyecto que fundaste y tan buena acogida ha tenido. Si tienes un rato te animo a que medies en la discursión de como denominar algunas categorías: "planetas gaseosos" o "gigantes gaseosos" y "animales domesticados" o "criaturas domesticadas". Asimismo he visto que sigue liado el tema de masculino, hombre y varón... Gracias. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi! --Palpatine81 18:14 21 may 2008 (UTC) :Argumento de autoridad se refiere en derecho a cuando un tío muy sesudo que sabe mucho de una materia y ha escrito muchos libros da su argumento a favor en contra en una discursión y tiene más peso que el de uno cualquiera. Por eso te pedía que te pasaras cuando tuvieras un rato por la discursión de las categorías planetas/gigantes gaseosos y animales/criaturas domesticadas, porque sólo Jedabak y yo hemos opinado y haría falta que alguien más dijera qué le parece, sobre todo si es un experto en traducciones y sabe de lo que se habla. La de varón/humano/hombre la veo mucho más compleja. Saludos. --Palpatine81 18:48 21 may 2008 (UTC) ayuda ola ksk k tal?? podrias ayudarme con la segunda guerra civil galáctica xk no me aparece el tercer bando en la tabde guerra triple. gracias 19:31 3 jun 2008 (UTC) *Simplemente faltaba cerrar una referencia. 19:44 3 jun 2008 (UTC) Saludos y gracias Hola KSK, gracias por tu bienvenida y consejos. Empecé a editar la página ayer y no tuve mucho tiempo en añadirle el codigo Wiki. En la revisión de esta noche intentaré añadir los enlaces pertinentes además de continuar con la edición de la biografía. Lamento si enalgun momento cometo algun error o desbarato algo de la página que estoy editando. Cuento con que puedo recurrir a vosotros para futuras dudas y preguntas. Una vez más gracias. Trebla 19:06 5 jun 2008 (UTC) Erratas Hola KSK, he visto que has creado la página Wookie para redireccionar a Wookiee. En la Wookieepedia hay una categoría llamada "Categoría: Redirects from misspellings" para clasificar ese tipo de enlaces. Mi pregunta es que cómo te parece que se debería llamar en español dicha categoría: erratas, redirecciones por errata, etc. Que la Fuerza te ilumine en la decisión. Un saludo. --Palpatine81 21:39 4 jun 2008 (UTC) :¡Gracias por tus aclaraciones y por seguir en la brecha! --Palpatine81 21:31 5 jun 2008 (UTC) Formato wiki: subcategorías, PAGENAME, SHORTCUT Saludos KSK. Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte por las subcategorías. Al categorizar y traducir artículos veo muchas veces la plantilla . Esta plantilla hace la misma función que poner Categoría:*****, decir que la categoría editada está dentro de ****. ¿Son dos formas de poner lo mismo? ¿Cual es más correcta para tí? ¿Aún no funciona en español lo de subcat porque no es necesario o porque estás en contra de su uso? Como siempre me preocupa que se dejen claras las reglas del juego para homogeneizar la wiki. Y ya que estamos, cuando se hace un enlace a la Star Wars wiki en otro idioma pasa algo parecido, se puede poner el idioma y luego PAGENAME o el idioma y luego el nombre del artículo, en el primer caso redirige al artículo en la otra wiki que se llama igual que el de la wiki en español. Y también el caso de los SHORTCUT, que parece que son como una redirección pero sin crear una página alternativa. Estas dos opciones, aparte de no saber muy bien cómo funcionan, no sé si están disponibles actualmente. Un saludo y gracias. --Palpatine81 22:23 13 jun 2008 (UTC) una ayudita Hola KSK, quisiera pedirte que por favor me digas cual es la plantilla que se utiliza en los articulos de armas por ejemplo el que estoy realizando: Rifle Bláster E-11. Lo que pasa es que cuando quiero colocar la plantilla aparece Plantilla:Armas, pero creo que es el nombre, me dirías cual es, por favor --Darth Zerg 16:11 19 jul 2008 (UTC) Revisalo por favor! Hola de nuevo KSK, quisiera pedirte esta vez que por favor revises el artículo: RC-1207 que lo voy a postular para artículo destacado!! Darth Zerg 18:57 26 jul 2008 (UTC) Nuevas Licencias!!! Amigo, necesitamos nuevas licencias como la de y otras pero no me acuerdo. NUESTRO RETO DEBE SER SUPERAR O AL MENOS IGUALAR a Wookieepedia!! Trandoshanos Hola KSK,te queria preguntar como puedo agregar un nuevo articulo,porque quiero crear sobre los trandoshanos,de los cuales no hay informacion,Saludos Darth Kinvaras 18:22 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Plural de Jedi NO es Jedis Amigo, hay un grave problema en la traducción de lo cual no me había percatado sino hasta hace poco... y de hecho hay varias categorías y artículos que presentan ese error: el plural de Jedi es Jedi, ¡NO Jedis! ¿Podrías hacer algo con las categorías que presentan ese GRAVE error para que sus nombres estén escritos correctamente? Principalmente destacan la categoría Jedis, la de Jedis Perdidos, la de Jedis Redimidos, etc. Gracias. Imagen de Cordé Perdona que te moleste otra vez, lo que pasa es que tuve otro problema, ahora con la imagen de Cordé. Como ya había una imagen de Corde (sin acento) la subí con acento pero no se veía por un error con el nombre del archivo y recordé que es mejor subirlas sin acento.. así que la volví a subir sin acento y tuve que "re-subir" la que ya estaba con otro nombre. Me podrías ayudar a borrar la imagen de Cordé con acento para que se quede la de sin acento? Gracias! --Lord Hammu 06:12 7 ago 2008 (UTC) MÁS PLANTILLAS KSK, necesitamos más plantillas, como la de o . --Lord Hammu 01:02 10 ago 2008 (UTC) Cambio de usuario KSK, cuando comencé a editar por primera vez en esta Wiki, el nombre de mi usuario era originalmente Axel Shan], pero como dejé de editar durante bastante tiempo, creí que dicha cuenta se había perdido, y me acabo de dar cuenta que no. Lo que quería saber era, al ser tú el primer administrador de esta wiki, cómo pasar las contribuciones que hice durante mi participación como Axel Shan a Lord Hammu. Espero no me odies por todo lo que hice durante mi cuenta de Axel Shan y tampoco me odies por siempre estarte pidiendo algo. --Lord Hammu 05:48 11 ago 2008 (UTC) Shikitari Saludos. Era por el artículo que creaste sobre los shikitari. Lo he clasificado como especie inteligente. En el artículo pone que son no inteligentes, y en la versión inglesa que semi-inteligentes, entonces no sé si te parecerá bien categorizado ahora. La otra categoría en la que queda encuadrado es "shikitaris", en plural tal y como viene en el título. Buen verano --Palpatine81 21:27 12 ago 2008 (UTC) Nave individual Qué hay KSK, cuando tengas tiempo puedes crear la plantilla 'Nave individual'?--Jedabak 17:53 13 ago 2008 (UTC) *Acabo de regresar de las vacaciones. En cuanto pueda me ocupo de ello. ;P 17:37 18 ago 2008 (UTC) :*Ha costado, pero ya tenemos la plantilla . 13:16 19 ago 2008 (UTC) Firmas personalizadas Hola KSK, perdona mi ignorancia pero como puedo crear mi firma personalizada?, gracias Salu2!! Darth Zerg 19:30 18 ago 2008 (UTC) Plantilla AD Hace poco (hace rato) te comenté de la posibilidad de crear una plantilla para promocionar la escalación (je je) de un artículo a Destacado. Esta plantilla se usaría en artículos que no están siendo editados actualmente ( ) ni se están eliminando sus enlaces en rojo ( ), como por ejemplo Batalla de Kemplex IX o Nueva Orden Sith, que sólo requieren ajustes menores (un enlace en rojo en la introducción y ampliar la introducción y referencias respectivamente) para ser Destacados. En el mensaje estaría "Este artículo sólo requiere ________ (enlace en rojo, referencias, más imágenes, lo que sea) para ser Destacado". Se me ocurrió que la imagen podría ser la de Palpatine y Anakin en la escena del Episodio II donde le dice Palps veo que te estás convirtiendo en el más grande de todos los Jedi, o una parecida. Para motivar esto, tal vez se les pudiera dar a los usuarios que mejoren el artículo de esta manera el derecho a poner en sus páginas de usuario que participaron para convertir al artículo en Destacado, aunque sólo hayan creado un enlace en rojo en la introducción o hecho arregos menores (bueno, siempre y cuando su contribución haya sido de calidad, no un esbozo o algo así).--Jedabak 01:23 19 ago 2008 (UTC) :* Aquí tienes la plantilla: . 10:23 19 ago 2008 (UTC) Texto de titular entrando a la Wiki me encontré con que esta en hiperlanzamiento durante este mes Star Wars:The Clone Wars (película) pero ya existe la página Star Wars:Las Guerras Clon (Película) la hize yo al día siguiente de que se estrenó y me tardé como dos horas revisando la traducción correcta y más apegada a todo lo que aparece en la película, tal y como se usa en nuestra Wiki en español, incluyendo el título de la película en español, como ves, que hacemos. Oye tú página de discusión ya está crecida, de verdad eres bien requerido. :)--Lop-Har Kela 22:53 27 ago 2008 (UTC) hOLA SOY DARK SPIDER Hola KSK, muchas gracias por el comentario acerca de la edición del comic de the junt for aurra sing, pero ahora necesito ayuda porque voy a crear la pagina de Celeste Morne y no se como creo la desripcion de un personaje y como poder variar el tamaño de las imagenes, ya que como sabras soy nuevo en esto asi que me gustaria que me aconsejaras. Gracias, Saludos desde México. Categorías de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República Hola KSK, tengo dos categorías iguales: Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República y Personal de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República. Crix Madine está en ambas. Como las creaste a ver si puedes desfacer este entuerto. Por cierto, vi la peli hoy en el estreno y me encantó, espero que a tí también. Saludos. --Palpatine81 22:40 29 ago 2008 (UTC) *Me confundí al poner las categorias: era Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Alianza 20:15 30 ago 2008 (UTC) :*Me expliqué mal, me refería a que dentro de la categoría "Categoría:Personajes de la Nueva República" estaban dos categorías análogas: Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República y Personal de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República, y quería saber cual es la buena porque no existe una de miembros/personal de la Federación de Comercio e iba a crearla. Vamos, si queda mejor miembros o personal. Muchas gracias. --Palpatine81 22:07 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Imágenes importadas de Wookieepedia Hola, subiendo archivos he visto la leyenda: Por favor, elige un título descriptivo de la imagen antes de subirla, ya que las imágenes no pueden ser redireccionadas. En el caso de que sea una imagen procedente de Wookieepedia, manten el mismo título que en la wiki de origen. Resulta que estoy traduciendo los nombres, ¿en esos casos debo poner un interwiki a la imagen en inglés para que se vea como se llama en versión inglesa y así subsanar no poder seguirle la pista? ¿o hay que mantener el nombre original por alguna otra oscura razón? --Palpatine81 06:23 5 oct 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola KSK, quisiera pedirte por favor que cuando tengas tiempo, puedas hacer la plantilla para incorporarlas en los capítulos, gracias de antemano. Salu2!! --[[Usuario:Darth Zerg|'Darth Zerg']] (Holocrón Sith) (Pergaminos Sith) 18:54 6 oct 2008 (UTC) *Gracias. Salu2!! Publicidad Hola KSK lamento no hebr escrito en tanto tiempo, el motivo por el que te escribo es el siguiente veras pertenzco a una organización de star wars en foros para ello necisitamos de tu ayuda si puedes claro,bueno el motivo es que si puedes proporcionarnos publicidad de la academia jedi a la que pertenezcoen la wikia sugire que lo medites, por favor gracias de antemano. Vandalismo Hola KSK soy Mandalore the Great Killer y solo te escribo para decirte que esta ayer subi una imagen y que cuando la subi no tuve que llenar ninguna licensia asi que me parecio muy facil subir imagenes pero al subir la de revan me acusaron de vandalismo entonces por que con la primera no paso esto.? Espero pronta respuesta.Saludos.www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:31 2 nov 2008 (UTC) ALARMA ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?--Precedente 20:41 3 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Los controles cada cuanto son?--Precedente 02:37 14 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Como quedo? Donde dice Fase son los Títulos--Precedente 21:48 14 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Cambiar una palabra o un acento no significa una revisión exhaustiva? pero el encontrarlas si al menos ahora últimamente y estando "ahogado" después de mucho pulir lo único que veo es todavía te falta como "un disco rayado" es una impresión por favor no te enojes mucho--Precedente 18:56 24 nov 2008 (UTC) No era una exigencia sino una explicación de como se siente el estar haciendo una de esas cosas y que me manden de vuelta y si se que son las multas los castigos o como lo llamen.--Precedente 22:33 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Ups me entusiasme si la primera lista esta pasable y no puedo seguir ¿me podrias hacer lasegunda? gracias.--Precedente 23:07 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Trabajando-enuso Hola Master, quería pedirte lo siguiente en relación a las plantillas Plantilla:Enuso y Plantilla:Trabajando quisiera que fueran distintas, porque están iguales ahora, la de Enuso la quiero usar para que de ninguna manera muevan la página que estoy editando y la de Trabajando es para que sepan que la estoy editando y que puedo permitir que le muevan. ¿Que me dices?--Lop-Har Kela 02:32 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Disculpas Gracias por toda la informacion, poco ire puliendo estas cosas. Disculpar las molestias. Y una cosa. Lo de los acentos. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a ponerselos en el ordenador, por que normalmente se van poniendo con el corrector ortografico, aqui no hay nada parecido a un corrector no? Hay que ponerlos a mano? Sin mas, un saludos. Jeffhenom Artículo Bueno Ya que no ha habido movimiento hasta ahora, ¿quieres que traduzca de la Wookiee la sección de las GANs y del Artículo Bueno, para poner las reglas y eso? ¿Van a ser las mismas reglas o habrá variaciones? recientemente hubo un consenso para hacerlas más estrictas, sobre todo en cuestión de la longitud.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:15 5 nov 2008 (UTC) :Hay un error en la plantilla del Artículo bueno, al editar el artículo RC-1207 para reflejar su condición de Bueno aparece la imagen de una palomita verde, no la de los AB's; igualmente la categoría automática es 'Buenos artículos', no 'Artículos buenos' como debería ser. No encuentro donde cambiar eso.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 03:47 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Mis disculpas Hola, ayer, me puse a expandir, o más bien a empezar el artículo sobre Roblio Darté. Al finalizar el texto, subí las imagenes y al día siguiente, las borraron, debido a que no respete la politica, de la confirmación y fuente de la imagen. Me lamento por este hecho, y la proxima vez que amplie y/ó cree un artículo, respetaré la politica. Gracias, SALUDOS X) (--¿El lado oscuro es mas poderoso?--No.. más rapido, más fácil, más seductor. 01:51 21 nov 2008 (UTC)) ''The Clone Wars'' No hay problema, pero últimamente he estado bastante ocupado y no sé si pueda actualizarlo siempre. Por ejemplo, ayer no la vi. Voy a moverle si pasa algo, pero no puedo comprometerme a hacerlo siempre porque de repente pasan cosas que debo atender. Coméntale también a Alharo, tal vez él también la ve y pueda ayudar si yo no puedo o viceversa.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:21 25 nov 2008 (UTC) Informacion La había dejado para después de los pendientes por si no duraba espero que sirva la nueva--Precedente 04:35 29 nov 2008 (UTC) plantillas... estimado lord... ksk necesito saber como poner dibujos/imagenes cuando creo plantillas. quiero hacerme una plantilla pequeña, no poner esas imagenes a tamaño a full. esperando tu sabia respuesta,--Holayo444 14:07 2 dic 2008 (UTC) contribuciones ¿La lista es de los actuales o de toda mi historia? porque esta en orden de memoria no de editados--Precedente 23:17 2 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Puedo hacer 0Km de nuevo? porque me acorde de cosas que existen pero no se donde encajarlas para que queden bien--Precedente 23:42 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Las misiones de interlinks son necesrias cuando las unicas dos prontas ya estan registradas?--Precedente 00:29 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Como me esta yendo con las reparciones?--Precedente 03:38 2 ene 2009 (UTC) Al quedar con placa cuesta verlo como pronto y tambien como roto despues de arreglarlo pero bueno si hay que hacerlo asi ¿como quedaron?--Precedente 19:01 16 feb 2009 (UTC) agradecimiento... en primer lugar te queria decir que estoy muy agradecido(por no decir deuda de vida) por lo que me has ayudado, pero me siento incomodo molestandote a cada rato, por eso-si no te ofendes-me gustaria que me enseñases como hacer quedar bien las fotos con las plantillas.y tambien como poner esta foto en mi firma personalizada: sin otro particular,que la fuerza te acompañe,--Holayo444 15:58 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Yo Darkspider otra vez Hola KSK, solo me preguntaba que fue la Mofferencia I y la Mofferencia II????? Saludos videogames señor ksk: los otros dias he editado el videojuego Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing. pero resulta que cuando yo me fijo en los videojuegos lanzados para ps2 (en los cual esta el juego) no esta, y al ser una pagina especial, no la puedo editar. como usted es el administrador quisiera pedirle si lo puede agregar. que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 17:12 7 dic 2008 (UTC) ediciones oye tengo una pregunta ¿como puedo hacer que en la plantilla ediciones aparezcan las edicciones que he echo? el caso es que en mi pagina de usuario cuando pongo la plantilla me aparece el 0 en el numero de edicciones pero mis edicciones se suman al contador de mi antigua cuenta (malevolencia) en vez del actual que es malevolence(lo traslade) ya se que parece una chorrada pero es que soy muy perfeccionista en algunos temas saludos ah claro. ya me intenté registrar con malevolence pero no me dejó y me puse malevolencia con la idea de una vez echa trasladarlo gracias de todas maneras Referencias He notado que los textos de las referencias son con una letra muy pequeña y son casi ilegibles, al contrario de los de la Wookieepedia. Creo que antes no era así, ¿se cambió la plantilla? ¿se puede editar para que la letra sea más grande?--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:32 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Plantilla de información KSK, cuando yo subo una imagen ¿Dónde y en qué momento tengo que ponerle la plantilla de información? Plantilla 2 Y desde dónde subo imagenes, desde cualquier artículo? Plantilla 3 Estoy escribiendo un articulo, abro el simbolo de "subir imagen", toco Examinar, luego la selecciono de mi compu, le doy click a SUbir Dónde pongo la descripción? Yo necesito subir imágenes para los articulos, y no hay ningun lugara para poner la descripción informe urgente de coruscant!! estimado lord KSK: he estado jugabndo al videojuego sw jedi academy. por desgracia, no puedo pasar una parte del ultimo nivel. no quiero convertir tan respetada pagina en un foro vulgar, por lo que si te molesta este mensaje de auxilio, borralo. 1_si sabes como pasar la pared/muralla del comienzo del nivel, cuenta como saltarla. 2_o por lo menos dime cual usuario de aqui conoce o ha jugado el juego. no tenemos mucho tiempo.que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 16:25 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Star Wars: El Legado Saludos KSK... Como es que se llama (en inglés) el paquete de colección de Star Wars que viene con copias de los guiones originales escritos por George Lucas y toda la historia de SW, se que en español se llama Star Wars: El Legado pero no se como se llama en inglés. Gracias de antemano. 19:41 25 dic 2008 (UTC) citas... sobre ese tema...yo tengo unas citas muy,muy buenas pero no se donde aportarlas. Me preguntaba si tu me podias ayudar. que la fuerza te acompañe. 14:23 27 dic 2008 (UTC) *Hola Master, quiero que veas Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas, es mi plan para mejorar la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, donde tiene una tabla de contenidos, pero lo interesante es que en ella estoy poniendo una liga a el historías de citas, pero como ya esta muy grande y hay que dividirla, está en secciones, de tal a tal letra (aún no bien definido) cada grupo de letras en una página independiente, fíjate como lo hice. Pues quería pedirte a ti o a Jedabak que si me pueden ayudar, para ver como hacemos esto, lo discutimos en un foro o que? me dicen.--Lop-Har Kela 05:34 10 ene 2009 (UTC)